Percy Jackson God of children
by about100ninjas
Summary: This is a story about Percy being born a minor god and how he reacts to stuff that happens through the course of the books. eventually percyxartemis
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit" he said as he stormed into he's palace its more of a large house since only the dammed Olympians got those. He heard Zeus shout even from here "He took my bolt and whan to over through me. " He knew and so did every one else that posiedian most likely wouldn't steal but gods knee they were gonna fight over it if something didn't change. Looking at it right now most of the minor gods would join Zeus but he would stay neutral being the God of children and recently teenagers since his best friend faded. FLASHBACK I was walking down the streets of Olympus when I got the summons they hadn't invited me to a meeting since I became a god. I wondered why they would take notice of me but I couldn't focus on that since I was about to enter the throne room. When I arrived I saw allow the gods sitting there looking sad. Zeus said "I sorry to say Lazerix has faded." I was I in total and utter shock he couldn't have we were about to go watch a movie. I tried to call out to him telapthicly but I didn't hear a thing. I looked up at him tears in my eyes personally I don't even think he noticed. Zeus stood up and said now to the real order of businesses siince whatever his name has faded you get his domain. My jaw dropped that meant he was goona get to be the god of children teenagers and children. I wondered what I would put on a job application Percy Jackson god of children and teenagers.  
END OF FLASHBACK Oh well if that son of poisidan doesn't get back all of us here are dead. Oh well he was a god he shouldn't worry although he was a minor god it didn't matter to the Olympians. They were just going to end up fighting each others one day why not now. Oh well I'm just gonna set right here and sleep. Just when he was about he heard the door bell ring. He dragged himself up oppend the door to see none other than the love goddesses her self before he could slam the door shut she sreached toward a nd kissed him at first it surprised him than it just made him angry he tried to fight here off but she wouldn't stop. Then she started exploring my chest and I was done with her he sent out a SOS signal to every one. Just when she was about to ge past just kissing I felt her sloop off me. I wonders what had happend looked up just in time to see none others than Artemis may seem like a stupid thought but the first thing that went through my head was will I be a handsome jackalope AUTHOURS NOTE thank you so much for reading please review and follow I will try to update soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis P.O.V There I stood looking down at the body of the goddess I just shot and then I look up to see him looking at me like a deer in headlights.  
He then said "I swear to do anything you want as long as you don't turn me into a jackel."  
Percy P.O.V I dont know what drove me to do it but i did it and then she just smirked.  
That was it those olympians freaking nerve how dare they.  
Then she just said "Okay you have to do the hunters chores by hand until i say so and you have to bring us a girl every month."  
That was outrages I had just become a slave she will never realese me from doing that.  
I sighed and said fine and she just walked off. I called out after her what am i supposed to do with this and she was about to say something and then a lightning bolt went up and the sky and she was gone.  
There she was laying on my bed just sleeping i couldnt get her out the entire place would turn pink when he got near the edge and he couldnt send an s.o.s.  
So he was stuck in his own house so he decided to fix her up so she could break him out.  
BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE. When she woke up without telling me she snuck up to the coach where i was half asleep and jumped right next to me.  
I almost went all over myself when she did that. I jumped up screamed and then i smelt something what was that perfume and then the color pink filled my vision and i passed out.  
When i woke up i realized three things: one i was in bed, two someone was next to me, three i was in my eight-teen year old form.  
I looked up and turned my head to see Aphrodite's arms all warped around my stomach.

Authors Note Thank you for all the follows and the favs plus the one review made my entire day. I will most likely update twice a week and more during the summer. Please review tell me if you liked the cliff hanger or if you never wanna see it after this. So PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
